Life With Itachi Uchiha
by Valora1900
Summary: Warning : Goes along with the Anime, contains spoilers. This is a story about what your life would be like if you lived in the Naruto world and had an interest in Itachi Uchiha, with some reader inserts. Rated M for mild lemon and a couple swear words in later chapters.
1. 1 - First Meet

1 - First meet

You had just moved and this time it was permanent. Your parents had found the perfect spot for a healing hot spring. They decided to make it sort of like a resort, since they served some food, was an inn and had a hot spring. Your mother wanted it to be all about relaxing and since her specialty, that you also inherited from her, was herbs. Every now and again she would put herbs in the water to further relax everyone. You, your parents and older brother traveled the world looking for special and rare herbs.

You and your brother were home schooled by your parents. It was fine since your parents balanced each other out in the ninja world. You were excellent with chakra control and were defiantly a sensory type. If someone touched something they left an imprint of their chakra on that item, unless they had some sort of clothing that prevented their skin from touching things, then it left no trace. Your brother was average in everything. It wasn't a bad thing, it just meant he was well balanced.

Your brother waved goodbye to you as you parted ways. Today was your first official day of school. The school year already started and you were entering almost in the middle of the year. The hokage said it was ok as long as you could pass the entrance test and would just sit in on the classes that took place.

You sighed walking around. You were a little lost when you saw two boys walking towards you. Both had dark hair, but one had short unkept hair and the other had longer hair. Both were attractive but the one with longer hair caught your attention more. You walked towards them.

"Hi my name is (f/n) (l/n). I'm a little lost can you tell me where this room is, please?" You said as calmly as possible as you held out your paper that had your class schedule on it.

The one with long hair took your paper and looked it over. The one with shorter hair eyed you with a friendly but questionable look.

"Name's Shisui Uchiha, this is Itachi Uchiha." He said first gesturing to himself then to the one with longer hair. "Little late to join classes don't you think?"

You smiled nicely, "Yeah" you laughed nervously before explaining, "My parents trained me and my brother while we traveled the world while we researched herbs. Now we own the new hot spring and inn near the village. I really wanted to become an official ninja so we talked to the hokage and he said it wasn't a problem as long as I can pass the tests."

Both of them were looking at you now. Both looking…friendly? Shisui developed a big grin as he nudged Itachi. "We need to become friends with her so we can get in that hot spring." Itachi smiled but only looked at Shisui.

"Class is about to start." Itachi said as he handed you back your paper with a smile. "You are in a lot of my classes."

"Cool" You said with a huge smile that over took your face.

Shisui nudged Itachi along and walked away. You called out a good-bye and said it was nice to meet him. He waved over his shoulder not looking back at you. You followed Itachi to the classroom and sat next to him. The room was already filling up with other students. You were called to the front of the class and made to do your test in front of the class. You were nervous but the instructor told you that you were above much of the class but under Itachi. When you went back to your seat Itachi smiled at you, congratulating you. The rest of the class the teacher taught you things you already knew from your readings.

Itachi was right, you did have a lot of classes with him. You were impressed with how strong he was and how smart. Also, how quiet he was. He didn't talk much unless he had to. You were one of those people who observed others best by their reactions to certain things, like just simple conversation. He, however, seemed to be one of those people that were able to observe in any situation but would rather gain intel from afar.

You two talked about many things when you had the chance. You both were very interested in history, which was the majority of your talks by the way, and talked about the patterns that tend to repeat throughout time. You talked about family, your version being smaller since all you knew were your parents and brother. You talked about your travels around the world, this seemed to keep Itachi engaged and interested. His questions about the world showed how much he wanted to travel.

At the end of the day you walked with Itachi towards the main entrance of the building where you saw both your brother and Shisui talking. You all talked for a little before parting ways. Your brother teased you every chance he could get about Itachi. Your parents simply warned you to be careful around large clans, but said they were happy you were making friends.


	2. 2 - Hang Out Peace?

2 - Hang out / peace?

You sunk into the warm water up to your ears, but left them out so you could hear. The door opened from the changing room leading to the hot spring. Shisui and Itachi walked in, towels around their waists. They were both very well toned making you blush, and making you glad it was so hot so you could blame your beat red face on the heat. They both got into the water carefully, Shisui sighing with content with how the water felt.

You all started talking about how glad you all were out of class and how you and Itachi were going to enter the Chunin exams next. Deciding for your birthday you wanted to have a small party at the hot spring for a couple of friends, your parents couldn't refuse with how well you did in the academy. So it was your birthday and congratulations party. You invited your two closest friends, Itachi and Shisui earlier so you all could talk more. You requested that all Itachi and Shisui had to do was show up. You told them much in advance so they could come. You very rarely hung out together because they were both so busy. You also invited them early so they could relax a little more before the fun actually started. –Not that being with the two was boring, it was fun but you were excited for the games all of you and your friends would play.

The door opened and your brother stepped in. Sitting on the other side of Shisui. He and Shisui mostly talked while you and Itachi continued talking. You leaned back with a sigh. Itachi rose an eyebrow in question. You looked up at the sky.

"This all sucks. All of this fighting that we have to do." You finally said after a short pause, enjoying the stars starting to shine.

"Oh boy. Here comes her speech on peace." You heard the grin your brother had in his voice.

You looked at your brother with a smile, "Oh shut up. You know it's true."

"Why fight then? I still don't understand why someone who values peace and safety so much why they would want to train to become a killing machine." You brother said with a shrug.

"Just because I know how to protect myself and how to kill someone doesn't make me a killing machine." You scanned Itachi and Shisui's faces before looking back up at the sky. "I don't ever have to have the need to kill someone else but if mine or a loved one's life is in danger I will." You sighed, "It's like we all constantly fight to establish peace. Right now to me, it seems war and peace go hand in hand, one following the other."

"I don't know," your brother started with a wave of his hand "I like to think what I know is sufficient enough to protect myself. I'll bring peace with my music."

You smiled looking at him. "I like to think that if I enhance my skills I will guarantee that I will be able to protect things I cherish."

"Looks like we are all peace freaks." Shisui said with a contagious smile.

"I don't know if I'd say 'freaks'." You mumbled under your breath earning a splash from Shisui. A splash war started between all of you and soon the hot spring we filled with your friends that you made in the short time you lived at the leaf.

After eating, singing happy birthday, and eating cake the games started. There were some sparing as well as other typical childish birthday games. Then one of your friends called for everyone to circle around and she had a bottle in her hand. She sat the bottle in the middle and claimed you were all going to play spin the bottle. You quickly got up and tried to dismiss yourself with the others who didn't want to play. You tried to explain that intimate things were meant for private, most of everyone else told you a kiss wasn't a big deal. Being out numbered you and the others were forced to play. The boys were forced to sit down around the bottle and the girls were the ones to spin the bottle. Everyone said since you were the birthday girl you had to go first. With a sigh you got up from your seat and spun the bottle as hard as you could and closed your eyes. Then you heard giggling from the other girls.

You looked who it was pointing to. It was in between Itachi and Shisui. You laughed embarrassed as Shisui sent you a wink. Itachi had a light dusting of pink across his checks but tried to act cool.

"Guess you have to kiss us both (f/n)." he said with a big smile as he put an arm around Itachi's neck. Itachi pushed him off.

You looked around nervous, "Do I have to?"

An eruption of yeses were heard. A couple of girls pushed you down in front of the two. Shisui grabbed your face and brought you in quickly for a kiss on both cheeks. You laughed and blushed looking at Itachi. You knew he wasn't openly gutsy like Shisui and you wondered what he would do. There was an eerie sort of silence in the room until your brother said in a deep and funny voice, "Make out already."

You and Itachi blushes both deepened. You watched as his hand rose to your face until you felt it cup the side of your face. Then that same hand went around to the back of your head and pulled you to him slowly and gently. You heard your brother "ooooh" then a couple others followed his action, including Shisui. 'This is it. My first kiss!' you thought excitedly. You closed your eyes as you got closer, then felt his lips gently press to your forehead. You heard many disappointed sounds. Your eyes opened with a smile. You were happy that you received kisses from two boys that respected you.

The three of you were excused from playing the game and you were able to thank them. You talked to them and ignored the game going on. They tried to get you to play again, claiming that you didn't technically kiss anyone. You in a reply kissed both of your friends on the cheek in the same fashion that Shisui kissed you. This was enough to silence everyone.


	3. 3 - Meet Sasuke

3 - Meet Sasuke

You were practicing in the forest when you heard some familiar voices. You cloaked your chakra and took to the trees heading towards the voices. You leaned against the tree looking down at the two people with dark hair. Itachi was practicing a kunai technique. You watched impressed. When he landed you jumped from the tree and landed in between the two. You smiled and waved at Itachi who nodded his head at you. You turned and looked at the younger version of Itachi, "You Itachi's little brother I hear so much about?"

"Itachi talks about me?" He asked, his eyes shinning bright.

You giggled. "Yeah enough to show he cares about you." You said with a smile. "You're lucky. My older brother probably never talks about me." Sasuke smiled at you and then bigger at his brother.

"Are you training, (f/n)?" Itachi finally asked you.

"Yeah but I'm done. I was about to leave when I heard familiar voices. And felt your chakra. I figured I could meet your little brother." You sighed. "I should probably practice with kunai more though… Seeing how good you are with them I'm no match." You finished with a laugh scratching your cheek nervously.

"I could teach you." He said.

"That would be awesome." You said excited. "Well if you have the time that is. I understand you're busy." You said quickly gesturing to Sasuke.

"I can go over it real quick once. We should get going, we are already late." He said glancing at the sun.

Itachi explained it once and then showed it to you, then made you do it before he left. He gave you a few pointers so you could hit all of them, leaving you with something new to practice. You ended up adding this to your new practice schedule every day. Eventually you got the hang of it. One day when you were doing it you sensed Itachi and Sasuke nearby. They were probably coming to train where you were. Its been a while since you last saw Itachi and you hoped you could impress him with how far you came.

You were training with your brother. Whatever you learned you tried to teach him, so he was as close to your level as possible. But right now it was about you enhancing your skills. You were blindfolded as your brother and father ran around you throwing kunai at you as well as touching the targets. Your options were to catch and then deflect the others by throwing the one you held. Once you collected enough kunai and all targets were touched, you leapt into the air and attempted the technique that Itachi showed you. As you landed you took off your blindfold and looked up and saw Itachi and an excited Sasuke. You stood and turned in a circle, eyeing your handy work on the targets. You managed to hit them but some of them only barely.

You smiled sheepishly at the two Uchiha. "It's not perfect, but I'm almost there." You said as you tied the bandage around your hand, just to put it somewhere.

"It's better than your first time." Itachi joked. You pushed him playfully.

Sasuke's eyes shown brightly as he looked between you and Itachi, "Please teach me how to do that. ALL of that!"

Itachi poked Sasuke on the forehead and said, "Sorry Sasuke maybe some other time."

You laughed at them. You got down to Sasuke's level, "I would teach you but I haven't perfected it myself yet." You said as you pointed to the targets and showed him the scratches on your bare hand. "I wouldn't want to deal with your brother's wrath if you got hurt."

"Besides, we are looking for a cat Sasuke, or have you forgotten?" Itachi said poking Sasuke again.

"No I haven't but kunai's are so much cooler!"

"Cats?" You asked with an eyebrow raised at Itachi.

"It's a thing I started when he was younger." Itachi replied.

"Its time to go (f/n)." your father called out.

You gave Sasuke a high five and waved goodbye to Itachi. You heard Sasuke ask Itachi why he couldn't date you and you stifled a laugh until you were home in your room. Kids say the silliest things. But it did make you think about your feelings for Itachi. You came to the conclusion you did like him, maybe more than a friend. But he was just so busy and Shisui already said he was in some sort of relationship with some girl from the clan. You sighed pushing your thoughts away as you were called to dinner.


	4. Itachi in ANBU

4 - Itachi in ANBU

Itachi made it into ANBU and that was a big deal. Especially for his clan. You imagined it made his family proud. You did feel bad for Sasuke though. You knew how much Sasuke looked up to Itachi and how much he loved to spend time with him. Him being in the ANBU was a big deal because you never got to see him anymore unless you two accidently ran into each other. You did see Shisui and he claimed that he was annoyed with how needy his girlfriend was. You almost forgot about that. That Itachi had a girlfriend now. Shisui said it seemed like they were getting serious, not seeing how upset you were over the situation. You hid your emotions with a smile as he talked about Itachi.

A cut on your arm pulled you from your thoughts. You were sparing against your brother. Your brother smiled actually able to hit you and called out as he threw another barrage of shurrikin, "Your distracted sister!" You deflected them all. You threw your kunai at him, cutting him on the arm as well. You threw it so it would be easy to dodge but he didn't. "You should have been able to dodge that brother. Maybe you're the one that's distracted." He put his hands up and you both took non fighting stances. "I let you hit me so you don't kill me" He said with a laugh. You growled, "How stupid are you?! How do you plan on defending yourself if you can't win against me once?" You rubbed your temples and quickly got control of your temper. "I'm sorry. I just don't like seeing you hurt. And I don't want to think of what would happen if you had to face someone that had no regard to life that was stronger than you." Your brother smiled sheepishly and replied, "Don't worry sis I don't go looking for trouble."

You sighed heavily shaking your head. You looked at your older dumb brother, "That's not the point. Those kind of people go around looking for people like you." "Hey! What's that mean?" "You're an easy kill." You yelled as you charged at him starting another sparing match. When it was over your brother had cuts on his arms and one across his cheek with a kunai at his throat. "Dead" You said as you retracted your arm. "Come on you were too rough on me." He said getting up and dusting himself off. You glared at him, "I'm nowhere near as hard on you as I should be."

You felt a familiar chakra near the area that you haven't felt in a while. "Time to clean up." You announced. Your brother and you started to collect the weapons that were thrown all over the area. As you finished picking up you saw Itachi. "We were just leaving, the area is all yours." Itachi nodded. Your brother left before you complaining of the cuts hurting and how starved he was. You finished organizing some things in your pouch as you asked, "How have you been? I haven't seen you around too much." "Busy" was all he said. You tried talking to him more but he only gave you short responses. You shot a glare at the Uchiha. "We haven't talked much anymore since around the time you got that damn girlfriend and you joined the ANBU. I'd like to say I'm happy for you but if you're going to act cold and distant maybe you need to get rid of something." You said as you turned on your heal and left, after seeing a worried expression on Itachi's face. You instantly regretted what you said when you left the forest.

You ran into Shisui. "Oh hey (f/n). Have you seen Itachi?" He asked.

"Yeah." You said disappointed as you pointed towards his location.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking into your eyes.

"I kind of just yelled at him about him being cold and distant." You looked away and mumbled, "I told him he should get rid of his girlfriend or the ANBU."

Shisui let out a nervous laugh and put a hand on your shoulder, "He is just really stressed out recently."

"Yeah. I feel bad for saying those things to him." You said with a smile directed at Shisui.

"I'll talk to him."  
"Nah, I'll come with you. Lets go to my parents hot spring and relax."

"Now that's a plan!" Shisui exclaimed.

You laughed and went to get Itachi. You apologized to him and told him that you were all going to the hot spring to relax because everyone was so busy recently and you didn't know when you were all going to be able to hang out again. Itachi also apologized saying he could have contributed more to the conversation earlier. It was difficult convincing Itachi to part from training but he eventually agreed to go with you. You three enjoyed your time together in the warm waters and you had your mother put special herbs into the water and tea to deepen the experience. Shisui and Itachi expressed how grateful they were to you and your parents. You were happy that Itachi finally seemed to be himself once he was relaxed, he smiled a couple of times and you engrained his face into your deepest memories.


	5. 5 - Shisui's Death Death of the Uchiha

5 - Shisui is dead / Death of the Uchiha Clan

You had heard that Shisui was dead but you didn't know the details. You went to the forest to train a lot when heard of the news. You considered going to Itachi's house but you thought that would be…inappropriate. Instead you resorted to training and hoping you would run into Itachi. And you did eventually.

"Is he really…?" Itachi nodded his head. "I…" You started searching for words then decided the less words would be better. "I'm sorry." You finished. "He was a great person."

"He was." Itachi agreed with you. You weren't mad that he wasn't much into talking, you understood.

"Want to spar?" You asked with a smile punching him lightly in the arm. Itachi agreed. It ended with a strong genjutsu casted on you. You fell to your knees gasping for breath. You smiled looking at him, "I should really practice genjutsu. Or at least getting out of it." He offered you a hand to help you up. You took it and stood, wobbly in the knees still.

"You have become stronger since the academy." Itachi said acknowledging your strength.

"I hope so!" You laughed. "I try to train every day."

"It shows." Itachi replied, you weren't positive but you swore you saw a smirk or a small smile.

"Hey want to relax at the hot spring?" You asked concerned for your friend. You had heard rumors and could only imagine the stress he has been in. The rumors were that he was starting to slip into the deep end. He had gotten into a fight or few with the other Uchihas. Itachi said it was tempting but he had things to do. He waved goodbye and you told him he is always welcome at your hot spring.

A few days later you got the news that Itachi had killed everyone in the Uchiha clan except Sasuke. So many questions arose in your mind and you only wanted the truth. You were training with your father and brother. The two of them trying to stir you up about the subject. You were decent at controlling your emotions but they were pushing hard. You heightened your chakra through your body as you did a few backflips to streangthen your muscles. You had an excruciating pain go through your brain. You screamed closing your eyes. And dodged the kunais thrown at you. You heard the footsteps of your father and brother approach you.

"Look at us (f/N)." You father demanded.

You tried to open your eyes and made a short eye contact with your someone before you closed your eyes in pain from the light. Thoughts flooded your mind about a fear for your life now. How much they hoped it wasn't true. "No.. No. This can't be happeneing." You heard your father say. "Open your eyes." When you refused shaking your head no, he grabbed your chin forcing your face up. "Look at me!" He yelled.

You forced your eyes open and held them open until he let go of your face. The fear, that you now know is your fathers, was solid and confirmed. You got all the information you needed through his eyes alone. You had special eyes -a kekkei genkai that everyone thought was long gone since before the first shinobi war. What little of your clan that was left split up to avoid all of them from being killed. The remainders that held the kekkei genkai worked in secret, gathering information for the leaf. Its unknown if it was the original or some sort of mutation from the Yamanaka clan since the abilities are so similar. You could read the mind of others as long as you had eye contact and the kekkei genkai was activated. With the mastering of it you could put thoughts into others mind or your personal thoughts. The only difference between the Yamanaka and your clan was that you could not take over a body and yours was a kekkei genkai while theirs is form of special jutsus.

Tears streamed down your face. "Dial down on your chakra, (f/n)." your father said gently. You released control of your chakra and felt some relief. You opened your eyes and the light didn't bother you so much anymore. You stood with the help of your brother who was thoroughly confused. He tried asking but was told that one day he would understand when you could explain it without words by your father.


	6. 6 - Watch Sasuke

6 - Watch over Sasuke

You quickly became a jounin. A tokubetsu jounin, your specialization was tracking people (since you were a sensory type), gathering intel (due to your kekkei genkai), and also making special remedies (your knowledge of herbs). You technically lived at the hot spring with your parents and brother but you took every mission you could to make money. The money that you could spare went to Sasuke. In secret of course, unless it was his birthday. On Sasuke's birthdays you would teat him to the hot spring, when you could, some birthdays you missed. Sasuke understood though, and he appreciated the thought. It was hard watching Sasuke grow up without a family. It reminded you of what Itachi did, and thinking about it made you so confused. So you avoided the thought.

The missions that you were given were to track down someone, get information from them and then force thoughts into their mind that they were never caught. Sometimes repeating it with the same person when word got around that they had more information. Using your kekkei genkai gave you terrible headaches but you made a special pain killer for them.

Once you read someone's mind about encountering someone with the sharingan. You relayed this to the hokage and requested a team to go after Itachi. He denied your request. You did not tell anyone about this information other than the hokage himself. While you were on a mission with your team, in the middle of collecting information from an individual your team was ambushed. Apparently rumors somehow got out about your abilities and a neighboring village wanted the information you had. They tried to capture you and you were forced to kill them. After that you requested that you could travel on your own and explore the world with permission to come back from time to time. You were happy when you were granted permission to leave but when you came back you were to pour the information you obtained on the travels into someone of the hokage's choosing.

Your family was upset, but this was to protect them. Before you left you looked into your brothers eyes and activated your eyes. You gave him the same information your father gave you when you first obtained your ability. Then you left to your room to pack, sealing things in scrolls that you needed so it would be a lighter travel. Your brother tried to stop you with words but you told him that you were going and to protect your parents. The hot spring wasn't exactly inside of the village but it was close enough, that's why you told him to stay with them. You knew that your parents could handle themselves but they were getting older, and the extra help wouldn't hurt. You said your goodbyes and you left on your journey. Sasuke was upset but understood when you said you had things you wanted to take care of.


	7. 7 - 3rd Dies You Find out the Truth

7 - The 3rd dies / You Find Out the Truth

On your journey you read the minds of a couple ninja and they had heard rumors of an attack on the leaf. Since it was near your time to return you headed back home, satisfied with the herbs that you obtained this time. You were too late. The village had already been attacked and the third was dead. You gave your information to someone the elders choose for you. You apologized for not coming sooner and they dismissed you.

You found your family and they were more than happy to see you. You were happy to see them as well. You went to the special room for making things with herbs and what not and started to experiment with the herbs you found. Your mother helped you as your father and brother watched over the place for customers and guests. You decided to stay for a couple of days before leaving again. You decided that you wanted to treat your family and made them a special meal for your return. It turned out much better being cooked over a stove than over a fire.

One day while on your way to train you were confronted by a very tall man with blue hair and skin. "(f/n) (l/n). We need your help."

"We-" You were hit from behind and then a familiar chakra appeared and those very confusing thoughts took over that last of your thoughts.

You awoke tied up and hoping they didn't have any mind reading techniques. You looked at the fire from your position. Itachi. You looked around and meeting his eyes you glared at him. You were so mad at him, for everything he did and for knocking you out.

"What do you want from me?" You asked your throat was dry so it came out scratchy.

"We need you to track someone." Said another voice, the blue one.

You swallowed trying to wet your throat. "Why me?"

"You are well known for your sensing ability and the person we want is good at avoiding being caught."

You glared at the blue man and then at Itachi, "What makes you think that I'll help you?"

"You will." The blue one said with a toothy grin.

"So you think." You snorted. So far they only knew about your tracking, not your kekkei genkai. This was good. When the time was right you would corner Itachi and use it on him when the blue man was not around. "So you know me, who are you?"

"Kisame Hoshigaki." The blue one said.

"Itachi Uchiha." Itachi said.

They were both relatively quiet for the rest of the night. You went to sleep knowing that you had no chance of escaping right now. In the morning they untied your legs so you could walk. You had a guess of your location. It was relatively close to your hot spring. In the middle of the day your hawk came with a message from your family. With your hands being tied behind you the hawk just landed on your shoulder. You begged Kisame not to kill it and told them that your family would send someone after you if you didn't reply. Itachi allowed you to reply, you told your family that you were following an important lead and you would be home when you got home. You told Itachi and Kisame that you were not going to try escaping because you knew you were not stronger than them. Itachi allowed for you to walk without restraints because it looked better than if you were tied. Kisame assured you that if you tried to run he would cut you down.

You traveled with them for a good month or so until your chance finally came.

"Why did you do it?!" You screamed at his back. He didn't turn around. "Why did you kill your family?! Why leave Sasuke?" He turned slowly and glared at you with the Sharingan ready.

"That is none of your concern."

You gritted your teeth, and closed your eyes tightly. You knew if you wanted the truth you had to get it yourself. Itachi was no longer a comrade to you.

You concentrated chakara to your eyes quickly to activate the Shinjitsu shīkā (Truth Seeker) eyes. You knew with the Sharingan activated Itachi would know you were up to something. You opened your eyes and before Itachi could look away. You saw everything.

. You saw the plan of the Uchiha clan, the death of his friend Shisui, all of the meetings he had with the elders of the leaf village, his pleadings and demands to keep Sasuke safe. Then the horror of him killing everyone, his parents saying they were proud of him even though they had different views. And the help of another Uchiha that Itachi had known him as Tobi that helped him destroy the Uchiha clan. And his grand scale plan for Sasuke.

Tears whelled in your eyes making your vision blurry but didn't stop the transfer of thoughts so you could see his more topical thoughts. You saw that he really found you attractive back then compared the girl he decided to pursue just because she was an Uchiha and you were not. That he still found you attractive, even more than back then

Itachi's eyes shot back at yours in shock then quickly turned away realizing what power you had and broke the connection of truth flowing from him to you. You stopped the flow of chakra to your eyes and stood staring at his back with your mouth hung open. Your head hurt like hell, but it was nothing compared to the first time you used your ability. It was quiet for a long while before he turned around, jaw clenched tight.

"I-" you started

"Not a word." He looked into your eyes and something fierce shown in them other than the Sharingan. "You will NEVER speak a word to anyone of what you know now."

Tears welled in your eyes, "I'm sorry! If I would have known-"

"Not a word." He snapped quickly "Ever." And with that he turned and started walking towards the camp. When you just stood there Itachi glared over his shoulder at me and said a little louder than his usual volume, "Lets go." You followed rubbing your temples trying to get control of your emotions and rid the headache that you acquired.


	8. 8 - Saying Sorry

8 - Saying sorry

You were unbearably upset. You completely betrayed Itachi by reading his thoughts. You were also upset because once someone uses your special ability and have read too many thoughts of someone else the user adapts their emotions on said thoughts. Itachi was suffering so much and you were amazed at how well he could hide it and hold it all in. It had been a couple of days since you read Itachi's mind, he was cold towards you and not just an act that he put up in front of Kisame. No. He was obviously pissed at you, and justifiably so. You had tried to assure him his secrets were safe but he only got madder at you, so you dropped it and labeled that subject off the conversation list.

You weren't sure what more there was to talk about since you knew everything he knew, everything he did as well as experiencing his emotions first hand. You hugged your legs closer to your chest as the tears started falling. You didn't try to wipe them away because you knew there was more to come. You just stared off in the distance as tears cascaded down your face watching the clouds pass over the moon in the water of the lake that you were sitting by.

You heard footsteps behind you. You rolled forward and as you rolled you pulled a kunai from your pouch. You took a defensive stance with the kunai ready to throw it when you saw the familiar Akatsuki cloak. You made eye contact with Itachi's sharingan. Then on cue, the wind blew and you felt the cold trails left by the tears you just shed. Quickly you tried to wipe the tears away as you stood. You turned your back to Itachi as you finished drying your face and sat down again in the grass watching the sky. Itachi sat next to you.

"What's wrong?" He asked almost monotone. This surprised you, you thought he was still mad at you.

You sighed looking your feet. "With these eyes comes consequences. When I use them and get too many thoughts from one person I inherit their emotions. The severity depends on how long I'm in one's mind." You explained. Then you realized why you wanted to talk to Itachi about all of this. You wanted to comfort him somehow. You smiled and glanced at a very tense Itachi. "I always knew you were strong…" His eyes met yours, "But now I know just how strong you are."

"Hn." He said closing his eyes as the wind kicked up.

You two sat in silence for a little while before you got up. You brushed yourself off. "How about as a treat and an apology I take you and Kisame to a hot spring?" Itachi gave you a look in form or a question. "I need to go to my family's place, they have medicine that will help me with this." You said motioning to your face as more tears started to fall. Itachi stood as you wiped the tears away. As you went to rub another tear away with your hand Itachi caught your wrist. He used his other hand to cup your check, brushing his thumb softly against your now wet skin to catch a falling tear. He did not move his hand away as you stared into his now brown eyes. You did nothing, waiting and hoping he would kiss you.

He let go of your wrist and move it to your hip. He pulled you to him. One hand around your back the other behind your head, gently patting your hair down. You couldn't help it. The tears and the sobs were uncontrollable as the powerful emotion took you over. "I'm so sorry" was all you were able to choke out in between sobs. You were sorry for immediate things, such as crying like this right now and that he had to comfort you. Things happened in the past, like reading his mind when you shouldn't have, even though you thought it was for the best. Even for the things that were out of your control, like the things that he experienced and the terrible things he had to do.

Itachi held you close as you cried, doing his best to soothe you.


	9. 9 - Sing On Your Travels

9 – Singing On Your Travels

Kisame was curious what took Itachi so long retrieving you and he had said that you wanted to treat both of them to a hot spring and while also there you needed to get something from your parents. You said that you would be better equipped to look for their target and you would help them. Kisame was happy about the idea because it was water, sounded relaxing and felt that he could use a break. At least that's what he said anyway. So now you were headed towards your parents hot spring and inn.

You weren't thrilled about being in the Akatsuki but there wasn't much you could do about it now. You figured if you ever got close to the leader, you would find out everything and then hurry back to the leaf village and spoil everything. That was if you ever got the chance. But for now… You started to hum the song Renegades and then ended up singing it softly. You knew Itachi and Kisame could hear you but you didn't care too much.

It started to mist and then started to down poor. The two men discussed stopping but you told them you really didn't want to and that if you all continued walking you would be there in no time. After walking in silence for a while you decided to explain your family. And now that you were with the Akatsuki it really didn't matter to you if the world knew that the Truth Seeker Eyes were back in the world. So you explained to them that you had those special eyes and left your family when your eyes developed this burden. You left your family in order to protect them. You figured by staying away from them they would be safer because many people still hoped and looked for your special eyes to use them for their own gain. Your family has sent hawks after you with letters begging you to come back after you were recruited by the Askatsuki, and you would send letters back to them. You kept this up until you were actually forced to use your eyes in battle and the person managed to get away. The last you heard from them you told them to not contact you again, but they did and you were forced to kill their hawk. Their only means of contacting you. The one you raised. It knew your chakra well enough it could find you anywhere. You told Itachi and Kisame they would probably be happy to hear from you. Its been a couple of months since you killed their hawk.

You glanced back at them, eyeing their attire. You explained that you would prefer the alliance with the Akatsuki be kept secret from your family and the truth needed to be revealed you would do it. You were happy when you saw the building, and excited thinking about the warm water. You were freezing from the rain. You opened the door to the inn and saw a very bored looking older brother. He looked up at you, happiness overtook his whole persona. He quickly got up and was about to hug you but you put your hand out on his chest stopping him saying you were all wet.

"What are you doing here?-Not that I don't want you here just that I'm so happy to hear from you." Excitement filled his eyes, "Let me go get mom and dad." He quickly left before you could protest.

"Well at least he seems happy to see you." Kisame said.

"Yeah." You said with a smile.


	10. 10 - Hot Springs

10 - Hot Spring

Your family was happy to see you where ok. But disappointed that you killed their hawk. They told you that your brother tried going out and searching for you a couple of times. You all chatted for a while. You knew that when your mother saw Itachi she recognized him from all the times you hung out with him from the past. She didn't say anything about it only asked what the 3 of you were doing together. You explained that you all met on the road and decided it was best to travel together.

You let all of this sink in as you emerged yourself into the hot water. Just as you put your head starting to relax the door from the changing room opened revealing the two men you were almost captive too. They got into the water almost quietly, except with Kisame breathed a sigh of relief from the warm water. You all sat in silence until you looked over at Itachi who was looking around with his Sharingan activated.

"I don't sense any threats. You can relax." He deactivated the Sharingan and his captivating dark orbs held your eyes for a second before he sank deeper into the water, closing his eyes and releasing you from the trance. You looked at Kisame who was watching you with a smile placed at his lips. "What?" you asked sharply.

He laughed saying it was nothing but you knew better. You thought about using your special eyes but thought against it. It wasn't worth the feelings you would inherit over something so trivial. Just as you thought that you felt your eyes starting to tear up again. You submerged yourself in the water all the way. As much you wanted to stay under the warm water you had to resurface for air. The cool air nipped at your exposed and now wet skin. Your hair clung to your face and you let it sit there since it was helping hiding the tears. You didn't need to look at them to know that Itachi and Kisame were staring at you with confused looks. Instead of answering them you got out of the water saying you needed to get something.

You walked to your room and put on a baggy T-shirt and some shorts before heading to your herb lab room. You started to gather the things you needed to make the medicine you needed to get control of your emotions. As you were grinding the herbs down Itachi walked in drying his hair off.

"Have I taken that long?" You laughed sheepishly.

"Not really." He said eyeing what you were doing. You noticed he had his clothes on but without the Akatsuki cloak on. You momentarily stared at his arms before going back to grinding. You knew he noticed, making heat rise to your cheeks.

"Is Kisame still in the water?" You asked curious.

"Yes."

You laughed, "He is practically a fish." You glanced at Itachi who had the faintest smile watching you. "I'm making medicine so that I can get rid of the emotions that are not technically mine." He nodded then started coughing. At first you didn't think anything of it until his coughing went on for a while and he was coughing up blood. You rushed over to him with a rag, he took it and coughed into it instead of his hands. You rubbed his back and told him to just let it out. Kisame came in hearing Itachi coughing. Your herb room was not far from the hot springs.

"Another fit?" Kisame asked knowing the answer as he watched Itachi cough and you trying to comfort him. You stood behind Itachi and placed your hands on his back trying to heal him. If he was coughing blood something was wrong with his lungs, at least that's what you guessed so that's where you focused your healing. Soon Itachi's coughing stopped but the cloth you handed him was soaked. You took the cloth from him and rang it out in the sink, trying to clean it out. You handed the cloth back to him.

"Hopefully that doesn't happen again. I'll make something for you to take." You took his arm and placed it over your shoulders and lead him and Kisame to your room. You made Itachi lay down. He put little effort into fighting back. You asked if they were hungry knowing they both were. You started to make steak, potatoes and green beans. You went back and forth between cooking and finishing your medicine. You decided you would work on Itachi's before you went to sleep. You ran into your family running back and forth from room to room explaining things further, only what they needed to know. You didn't tell the details of Itachi's past or thoughts. You did tell them about Itachi's coughing fit and your mother told you she would help you with his medicine.

You finished your medicine before dinner was done due to your mothers help. You drank the liquid and then went to the kitchen to make plates for everyone. Your family would sit at the table as you and the two men would eat in your room. Itachi just simply stated that the food was good while with every bite, Kisame would compliment you. You and Kisame voted you would cook from now on instead of Itachi. His cooking was good but yours were better.

You told them to go to sleep and that you would stay up tonight to watch out for any threats since you would be up making Itachi's medicine for him anyway. You went to your herb room to see your mother working already. She then cornered you what you were doing with Itachi. You told them that you were sort of forced into traveling with them and you think it is because of Itachi's illness not that they needed you to track someone. She then asked you if you still had feelings for him. You paused. You thought you didn't but knowing the truth behind everything you did feel something for him.

"I… I guess I do." You said finally after a while of thinking. Your mother just put her eyes back at the task at hand saying it probably wasn't a good idea to get mixed up with missing ninja. You assured her and yourself that you would be fine and asked her to keep what you talked about a secret. She agreed.

You went to your room to see a sleeping Kisame on the floor and a now awake Itachi on the bed. You walked around Kisame and sat on the bed next to Itachi handing him a vial.

"This one will help you sleep. I made a few other doses that will vape when warm so you can inhale it." He nodded, took the medicine, handed the empty vial to you and laid down. You took his bloodied cloth and cleaned it out, helped your mother clean up the mess you two made and then went to your room. You knew you were going to be lucky to get 2 hours of sleep but you wanted it.

You went to grab your pillow off the bed when Itachi's hand caught it pulling you onto the bed. Your pulse quickened and felt the heat in your face. "Itachi I can sleep on the floor."

"This is your room. I insist." He said as he started to get up once he let go of you.

"Your ill. You need the bed. I'll be fine." He didn't stop getting up. You grabbed his arm and pulled him back down onto the bed. "Fine we share it." When he gave you a certain look you said "I insist." You two laid in the bed, arms slightly touching every now and again. You fell asleep before Itachi did.


	11. 11 - Gets Sick

11 - Gets sick

You insisted on traveling in the rain before the trail got cold from the guy you were tracking. You regretted it when you fell ill. You packed plenty enough herbs and things in a scroll. You knew that you might not ever go back to the village again and this upset you but you had to accept it. You were making a name for yourself with your kekkei genkai. The only reason you were ok with not seeing your family again. Your life has become dangerous quickly.

A coughing fit racked your body as you cuddled by the fire with a blanket around you. Luckily you found a cave that you could rest in for the night. And building the fire was easy with Itachi, since he was a fire chakra type. You flopped down on your side, completely exhausted.

"I can't believe he is going to get away. We were so close." You said with scratchy voice.

"We should have just stayed out of the ran like both Itachi and I suggested." Kisame said with a sigh.

"I didn't want to loose his chakra!" You said a little louder than usual causing another coughing fit to start again. "Ow" You whined holding your ribs. "I want tea." You claimed after the rain stopped.

"How do you expect to get that?" Kisame asked with an odd expression.

"You can go get the herbs I need. I'm out of that kind."

"I don't know anything about herbs."

"Its easy I just need the leaves, I saw some a little bit away. Shouldn't take you long." You grinned as you described the herb.

"I'm not-"  
"PLEASE?" You interrupted him with a puppy dog pout.

Kisame glanced over at Itachi who was staring into the fire, the bottom portion of his face hidden by his cloak. Kisame sighed and got up. You described the plant again and told him where you saw it. You heard curses as he walked out of the cave. You yelled a sweet and innocent sounding thank you to Kisame and you heard more curses. You coughed again. You laid on your stomach close to the fire. You closed your eyes trying to relax, you then felt a hand on your back.

Itachi wasn't in his spot anymore. You looked up at him with a smile and said thank you softly. You sat up and leaned against Itachi. You two sat for that like a long time. The last thing you remembered was closing your eyes to rest them. You awoke to a hard ground and your head elevated. You opened your eyes to see Itachi. Your head was on his lap. You sat up rubbing your eyes deciding not to say anything about it.

"Ya know, (f/n)." Kisame said getting your attention. "If you wanted alone time with Itachi all you had to do was ask. I can take a hint."

You felt heat rush to your face. 'So much for not talking about it' you thought as you laughed nervously. "It's not like that" You said waving your hand just to bring it to your face as you started coughing. When you got your coughing under control you looked at Kisame and asked him if he got the herb. He showed you what he came back with and you got a pan from your scroll. You made Kisame put water in it and placed it in the hot coals to warm the water. You placed the herb into the water and you three enjoyed tea. You were better in a couple of days.


	12. 12 - Kiss

12 - Kiss

You forgot to take your medicine for the past couple of days and you were regretting it.

Following the guy they wanted you to track you had to read the thoughts of many people. Staying in their minds for any trace of the man. After being sick you were finally on the guys tracks again. Kisame stressed to you that you better hurry and find this guy because the leader of the Askatsuki was getting impatient and the guy you were tracking was running around gathering information on the Akatsuki. He needed to be stopped.

Rather…. You wanted to know what he knew. Well so did all the Akatsuki members.

You practiced your control of your ability on Itachi. Well refining the part of putting your thoughts into others mind. Before you didn't need to worry about it, but the leader of the Akatsuki wanted you to give them the information that you received from the man. And you were not about to give information on the leaf village or personal matters-no matter who's they were.

You excused yourself from the fire and walked off into the darkness. Once far away enough you leaned against a random tree and wept. You felt arms wrap around you and you wiped your face knowing it was Itachi. You sensed him coming. You tried to quit crying or at least quiet your sobs but it was almost useless. You put a hand on Itachi and tried to push him away. He grabbed your arm and spun you around so you were in his chest. His smell was calming but the comfort he was giving you was the kick in the emotional door and you screamed through gritted teeth. You pushed him away and began rubbing your temples trying to calm down. You were so mad with yourself. You were so mad that you couldn't get control of your emotions. So mad that you couldn't get a grip on things that didn't even relate to you in anyway.

Itachi was quick to bring you back into his arms. You put your hands on his chest to push away again but his arms stayed firm around your body as he simply whispered, "Don't." You placed your forehead against his chest and rubbed your temples as he held you. After a while he placed one hand on your head as he gently rested his head on yours. When the emotional rollercoaster was over you pulled away from him slightly and smiled at him whispering a thank you. One hand stayed around you while the hand that was behind your head was now resting on your check.

You didn't blush. Not yet.

Only when his hand moved to put your hair behind your ear and your faces started getting closer as his hand pulled you towards him. You closed your eyes believing that he was just going to kiss you on the forehead like at your birthday, then you felt his breath on your face. Your lips brushed against his and you leaned into it more to try to deepen the kiss. You put your hands in his chest and grabbed onto his cloak, pulling him into you. The kiss could be described in one word. Gentle. Kissing Itachi was better than you thought it would be.

When you parted it was to breath and look into his brown eyes. Your hand went to his face and you smiled as you said, "I like these eyes better." When a small, almost unnoticeable smile appeared on his face your thumb ran across his lips. He pulled you close and kissed your forehead.

"We should go back." You said pulling from him. He nodded his head. You interlocked fingers with him, only for a little while on your way back to camp.

When the light from the fire highlighted you and Itachi, Kisame looked at you and said, "Seriously. I can take a hint."

You laughed it off as you went towards a tree to try to get some rest.


	13. 13 - Promise

13 - Promise

You finally found the guy you've been hunting for. He gave you hell about opening his eyes. Kisame happily held them open for you as you read every part of his mind. The Akatsuki started with a group of peace seekers and then they decided war was the best way to obtain peace for some reason. The Akatsuki were after the tailed beasts and it was part of how they were going to achieve their version of peace. There were around 10 members, not counting the sub-members. The Akatsuki collected big bounties as a form of income. You also managed to get a record of everyone that he talked to about the organization.

You closed your eyes. It wasn't a lot. But at least you knew the goal of the Akatsuki.

"I don't think he had much." You said with a sigh. "But I was able to get a list of people he talked to." You looked at Itachi and Kisame seriously. "The legenday sanin Jiraiya is one of those people."

"He is still looking for us eh?" Kisame grinned.

"Still?" You questioned Kisame both verbal and with your facial expression. You sighed when he just simply nodded. "What do we do now?"

"You give the information to the leader." Itachi stated walking away.

You turned back towards the man but Kisame said the leader wanted him disposed of. You turned your back to them and followed Itachi. You heard the man pleading for his life before you heard Kisame's sword through the air.

You felt as though you were being followed by a few people. And after a while it disappeared even though your senses were heightened. You decided it wasn't important.

You told Kisame and Itachi that you were going to take a walk around camp and scan for threats. You wished you took someone with you as you were ambushed. You knew that the numbers were not fair and if they were you might have one. It was five against one. Now four. You were able to take out one. You did a back flip and turned around in the air so you were facing forward when you landed. You made a run towards the camp. You let out a scream as a kunai was embedded into your calf. You caught yourself trying to wobble away. You flared your chakra hard enough hoping that Itachi and Kisame would feel it.

You reached down and pulled the kunai out of your leg and threw it at your closest attackers. The one you threw the kunai at was wearing gloves. You cursed your well recognized ability to sense as someone obviously figured out your weakness. A man walked over to you. When close enough you kicked and hit him as hard as you could. He grabbed you by the hair and pulled up, forcing you to stand.

You looked into his eyes with yours and scanned his mind. They wanted the information on the leaf. He threw you on the ground so you were surrounded again. He muttered something about you being stupid. You felt something sharp being pressed into your thigh. You looked and the man had a kunai in his hand pressed to your leg.

"Give me the information you have." He said. You glared at him and when you said nothing he grinned and said "Very well." He pushed the kunai into your leg and you screamed. He kept asking about the information but you didn't say a thing. Each time you refused, you received a twist of the kunai. You were restrained by the others so you couldn't move. You felt a flicker of Itachi's chakra close by. You looked and you saw a shimmer of red and then you were stabbed in the other leg, letting out a scream.

Shuriken were thrown towards your attackers. Two fell. Two left. You punched the one person holding your other arm. Then the man twisted the kunai before being knocked off of you by Itachi. Kisame attacked the other. Itachi turned towards you and picked you up before jumping out of the way. Kisame let out an animalistic laugh as he claimed that he was finally lucky enough to let loose.

Itachi walked away stating that Kisame would be fine. He took you off somewhere not too far so Kisame could find you. Itachi stopped and looked into your eyes intensely. The only thing you could do was stare at him. He looked very angry.

"This will never happen to you again." The way he said it sounded like a promise.

"You gonna seal that promise with a kiss?" you joked with wink. You laughed at his change in facial expression. Your laughing was silenced when his lips met yours. You felt him lower you to the ground, still kissing you. You put your arms around his neck so he couldn't escape. His hand went to cup your face somehow making the kiss even more special. You felt Itachi smirk against your lips before he pulled away.

You heard someone clearing their throat loudly. "There was no hint." Kisame said and you could hear the obvious smile that was plastered on his face.

You laughed and pulled out your scroll with herbs and healing things and patched yourself up with Itachi's help. His movements were quick, but he was gentle. When you were finished, Itachi kissed your forehead before helping you clean up and starting a fire near you to keep you warm.


	14. 14 - Sasuke Joins Orochimaru

14 - Sasuke joins Orochimaru

You were watching the area for threats as Kisame and Itachi were in a meeting with the rest of the Akatsuki. Thankfully it didn't take long. They both stood up.

"That's interesting. Isn't it Itachi?" Kisame asked with a smirk.

Itachi looked…upset? He looked something. "What happened?" You asked piercing the silence that engulfed the area.

"Sasuke joined Orochimaru." Itachi said quietly before walking off.

Your heart hurt. You worried for Sasuke. And this meant that Sasuke was hell bent on getting revenge for his clan. All a part of Itachi's grand plan. You just wished that Orochimaru didn't need involved. That man was bad news.

"Where is he going?" you asked pointing in Itachi's direction.

"We have the location for you to give the information that you obtained." Kisame said over his shoulder.

A few days later you arrived in a small town where it seemed to rain forever. The three of you checked into a hotel. You ran and flopped onto the bed like a child. Kisame laughed at you. You ignored him and sprawled out onto the bed. Itachi sat on the bed beside you and Kisame went to the other bedroom. You were about to fall asleep when you heard a knock on the door. Itachi got up and opened the door. He stepped aside letting in a woman with blue hair with a pierced lip and a man with short orange spiked hair with many piercings.

They introduced themselves as Konan and Pain. And you were instructed to give the information to Konan. It was made clear by Pain that if you tried anything you would be killed without hesitation. Now was your time to shine. You hoped your practice on Itachi worked.

You sighed activating your eyes. You looked into Konan's eyes starting the transfer of knowledge from you to her. You were able to give her just the information that you inquired about the Akatsuki. You closed your eyes quickly as you ran out of things about the Akatsuki and started thinking personal things. Like your feelings for Itachi.

"There is no immediate threat." Kohan said as she turned to Pain. After he nodded she turned her attention back to you. "Since you are now affiliated with the Akatsuki the same rule applies to you. Complete any assignments given to you and what you do with your time is yours to do with what you please."

"There is a large bounty in this area. Take care of it. I'll instruct Kakazu and Hidan to meet you here." Pain said. Konan gave you all of the information that you needed. They left after disclosing the information. You went to the bed and flopped down face first.

"What did you give her?" Itachi asked sitting beside you again.  
"Something embarrassing." You mumbled into the bed.

"Give us the juicy details." You heard Kisame chirp.

"Absolutely not." You yelled into the bed. You sat up, "I'm hungry."

"Let's go get this bounty and make some quick cash." Kisame said grabbing his sword.

Your stomach growled loudly. "Can't we eat first?" You whined.

That answer was a no. The guy was a total horn dog. You lured the target away with a hint at something sexual. It was easy to get him somewhere away from people. Just being curious you read his mind to see what kind of person he was. He was repulsing. He did terrible things to innocent civilian women. He realized who you were when he saw your irises turned golden. He went to attack you but Kisame quickly took care of him. Itachi reined Kisame in before he killed the man. Bounties were usually worth more alive. Itachi knocked the man out by using his sharingan.

The three of you quickly took the man to the collection office and collected the money. You got quite a lot more money for him being alive. The next day you met the two known as Kakazu and Hidan. They fought a lot. And Hidan swore too much. Hidan came off as rather unintelligent to you and Kakazu was… cold hearted and all business. When you first met with them just outside small town Kakazu instantly requested the money. When all of you got back to the hotel you were staying in Kakazu started counting the money. He gave Itachi some of the money and didn't look happy about it. They both left as soon as business was done claiming they were searching for their own bounty.


	15. 15 - Lemon

15 - Lemon

Itachi split the money up evenly between himself, Kisame and you. You left and came back with a bottle of sake. Itachi was skeptical but Kisme seem thrilled. With pressure you convinced Itachi to have some. You and Kisame drank the majority of it. He drank more than you though. Together, you successfully accomplished the task of finishing the bottle.

Kisame retreated to his own room when the night was young, shutting the door that linked your rooms together. Before doing so however he winked and said, "Behave you two."

~~Lemon begin~~

You went "Pft" loudly and fell onto the bed. You rolled over until you were practically laying on Itachi. You saw a smirk tugging at his lips before your lips crashed onto his. When you pulled back for air you felt a hand on your shoulder pushing you to roll over. Itachi was on top of you now looking into your eyes. He was supporting himself on one elbow and the other hand cupped your face. His eyes didn't leave yours as his hand moved your hair away from your face.

He his hand caressed the side of your face, then fingers carefully traveled down your neck. Down your arm. His hand wrapped around your wrist guiding your hand near your head on the pillow. You smiled when his fingers laced with yours as he leaned down and kissed you again. You hummed when his tongue slid against yours. It made the kiss much more interesting and turned it into something much more, raw.

Your hands roamed until you found the bottom of his shirt, pulling it upwards. He parted to remove his shirt and threw it off the bed. His torso was the perfect tone for you. Not too much but perfect. He sat you up and pulled your shirt off of you and threw the same way he threw his. Itachi kissed you on the lips a little rougher this time as he laid you down. Your fingers laced together behind his neck pulling him onto you more.

His hand traveled along your side sending goose bumps all over your body. He kept doing it until his thumb went into the waistband of your pants pulling them off. You also removed his pants, throwing them randomly. You got on top of him, straddling his waist. You blushed when you felt his manhood rub against you. He pulled you to him, wrapping his arms around you as you kissed.

You felt him smirk and then rolled over on top of you. You realized why he was smirking when he pulled your bra off of you. You instantly covered your chest. He grabbed your wrists and gently placed your hands by your head so he could look at all of you.

"You're beautiful" he whispered before his lips met yours again. He relaxed his body against yours and intertwined both your hands together.

The last of the remaining clothes were discarded and when he was positioned against your entrance he saw your expression.

"I'm a…" you trailed off not finishing but the look in his eyes showed he knew what you were talking about. "Yeah." You sighed nervously.

He was as gentle as he could be. He kissed your tense jaw until it relaxed and only then did he start to move slowly. When an involuntary moan escaped your lips he kissed you to silence the rest of your sounds. When the both of you reached your climaxes you bit into Itachi's shoulder in a failed attempt to silence yourself. He grunted into the crock of your neck.

~~End Lemon~~

He rolled off rubbing his shoulder where you bit him. You mumbled a sorry as you cuddled into his chest. One arm was your pillow and the other placed at your hip drawing invisible lines. His lips pressed to your forehead firmly. The sound of his breath and heart beat was the lullaby that pulled you into a deep sleep.

You awoke feeling great. When you moved you felt something around your waist and against your back. You noticed you were naked and then memories from last night flooded your mind. You smiled happily but felt the heat on your cheeks. You carefully got out of Itachi's grasp, hoping not to wake him up and ran to the bathroom that was linked to your room.

You got into the shower. Facing the water you lathered the soap into your hair. Just as you were about to turn around you felt arms wrap around you. You felt it was Itachi's chakra and relaxed against him. You grinned pulling him into the water. He hissed.

"Why so hot?" he asked near your ear.

"I like it hot." You winked at him. He pushed you against the wall with a loud thud. Another love making session was quickly finished.

After finished getting clean you wrapped a towel around you walking into the room to get dressed. As you were reaching for you're the last of your clothes, your pants, you heard the door open. Before you could say a word of warning Kisame was already in the room. You hurried and pulled your pants on.

"Didn't I say to behave last night?" Kisame asked with a huge smile.

"We did." You lied.

"Not with what I heard." You felt as though all of the blood went to your head with how hot you felt. Kisame laughed. Itachi pulled his shirt on and Kisame seemed to enjoy embarrassing you, "A biter?"

"Kisame. Stop." You pleaded. For the longest time after that he would make jabs at you about sexual things. Kisame left to get wood for the fire one night and Itachi pulled you to him with a smirk.

"You know if it didn't bother you he wouldn't make so many remarks." He said kissing you on the forehead.

"It doesn't bother you?" You asked him.

The only reply you got was a slight movement in his shoulders in the form of a half shrug. You tried the advice that Itachi gave you but Kisame didn't let up.


	16. 16 - Pregnant?

16 – Pregnant?

You used a tree for support as your stomach emptied onto the ground.

You waved for Kisame and Itachi to continue walking. The past couple of days, maybe even a week this happened at least once a day. Sometimes more. Finishing you started after Kisame and Itachi.

"I think it was that deer we got." You claimed catching up to them. "I did eat it rather pink" You said thinking aloud.

The nausea came and went between different days. Today was a couple weeks after the deer. This was unusual. You were running out of the herbs that you needed to remedy nausea. You had two options and explained them to Itachi and Kisame. They were to go far away to get your special herb since you couldn't order it OR go to your family's hot spring. Reasoning that you would probably find a couple of bounties near the leaf you went to your family.

You summoned a hawk and sent it with a note that you would be visiting them soon, not to reply and with a list of herbs that you needed them to order for you.

You were happy when you arrived. Your brother took Kisame and Itachi to the hot spring. You and your mother went to the herb room. As you reached up on a tall shelf your shirt lifted showing your stomach. Your mother stated…

"You gained weight since last we saw you."

"Well I haven't been training as vigorously as I usually did.." You trailed off as you started to gag. You ran to the nearest acceptable location to empty your stomach.

"And this nausea…" She said as if she was trying to hint at something. "When was your last cycle, (f/n)?"

You froze. You tried desperately to remember when the last cycle was.

"(f/n)." Your mother said bringing back to reality. "Are you-"

"No I can't be." You said quickly.

"Did you-"

"Maybe."

"Who?"

"I didn't do anything." You said laughing very nervously.

"Did they-"

"NO." You interrupted.

Your mother sighed. "Does Itachi know?"

"How'd you know it was Itachi?"

"So you did." She sent a look your way showing her victory.

You sighed defeated. "I didn't even know… Well I don't know."

"We will go see the doctor tomorrow. Tsunade is the new hokage."

"I know I gathered that from a couple of people." You crossed your arms leaning against the counter. "Its been a little while since I gave them information. Maybe now is a good time." You pushed off of the counter and started to make your personal nausea remedy.

"Are you not excited?" Your mother asked watching you.

"I was looking forward to the hot spring." You mumbled. Causing your mother to laugh.

For the rest of the night Kisame was attached to Itachi for some reason and wanted to talk about the most random things. You came to the conclusion it was best not to worry Itachi until you knew for sure. Your mother said that you were going to go shopping with her tomorrow and she was going to make a big dinner for all of you tomorrow.

You went to bed claiming to feeling a little nauseous. When Itachi came to bed he pulled you to him and showered you with gentle kisses while his hands caressed your body. When his hand stopped at your stomach to trace the pattern on your shirt you felt so nervous. You kissed him and told him you were tired. He didn't complain, but disappointment did show on his face for a split second. He laid down and mended your bodies together. Kissing the top of your head before he drifted to sleep.

In the morning you went to the hospital with your mother when you awoke. Tsunade was there. She didn't look happy to see you, she heard you were with the Akatsuki but didn't believe it. You asked to just simply show her the things to explain. She nodded. Focusing chakra to your eyes you opened them and looked at her.

You showed her when they captured you. How your job was to gather information and find bounties for them. That the Akatsuki knew nothing about the leaf. That you pledged no alliance to anyone but the leaf. And some of your conversation with your mother last night.

You closed your eyes and let the chakra flow naturally.

She didn't say anything right away. She looked like she was thinking deeply. She sighed after a while. "Well lets get you tested." She finally said.

You were so nervous. You kind of hoped you weren't. How would you tell Itachi. Would you have to leave him?-Would he leave you? How would he react? What would the Akatsuki members do?

The door opened revealing Tsunade. She handed you a folder and leaned against the now closed door. You opened it up reading over it.

Positive.

"How far?" You choked.

"About 3 months." Tsunade replied.

Your mother pried the folder from you and looked it over. "I'm going to be a grandma" She said with disbelief with a touch of happiness.

"I don't believe this." You said rubbing your temples.

"Who's is it." Tsunade asked. You knew this question was going to come up. When you said nothing she sighed asking if it was one of the Akatsuki's.

"Yes." You would give her that much. "As I showed you, I made no pledges of loyalty to anyone or anything other than the leaf."

"It is the invisible pledge I am worried about." Tsunade said rather loudly. She got a hold of herself before speaking again. "They are dangerous and wanted. I should have you taken in."

"I did nothing wrong and I gave you everything I know about them. Are you going to?" Asked as if daring her to.

Her hand went to her face, "No." You let out a breath of relief not realizing you were holding your breath. "But you will stay in the Akatsuki and find out information on them and report back when you have the child."

You agreed. You gave her the information that you had on the Akatsuki verbally so she wouldn't know you knew what the leaders looked like. Why you didn't you didn't know. You started questioning where your loyalties and wondered if Tsunade had a point about the invisible pledges. Tsunade told you your secret was safe, for now.

She told you to get looked at every now and again to check on the baby. She also explained that you shouldn't strain yourself too much, especially towards the end. She gave you some special vitamins that would help the baby. She wished you luck and sent you on your way. Shopping with your mother was a blur. All you could think about was, how you going to tell him. Your mother assured you that no matter what, you were going to be fine.


	17. 17 - Telling Everyone

17 – Telling everyone

You were in the process of making, what you hopped was enough to go through the entire pregnancy, your remedy for nausea. Your mother was working on making some liquid she used when she had heartburn while she was pregnant with you. She claimed you would need it. When she was done she left to get dinner started.

You felt Itachi's chakra getting close. He and Kisame went to hunt for bounties. You heard the door open and Kisame's voice as he talked to your brother about relaxing in the hot spring. Itachi walked in the room, came over and held you from behind as you finished.

"Why so much?" he asked perplexed.

You sighed setting down whatever you had in your hands and turned to him. You stared at his chest, not his eyes. "I'm probably going to be nauseous for a while." You stated simply.

He put a finger under your chin gently forcing you to look at his deep brown eyes. "Why is that?" He seemed so… smug. Like he knew something already and was proud about it.

"I…" You repeated a few times before finally saying, "I'm pregnant."

His hand went to his chin as if he were thinking as he said, "I thought so."

"You knew?" you exclaimed.

"Assumed." He said placing his hands on the counter, trapping you between him.

"How'd you assume?" You asked saying assume a certain way.

"No one gets sick from eating the wrong thing as long as you." You felt a hand at your stomach, "And I noticed your stomach growing."

"Why didn't you say anything?" You asked upset.

Before Itachi could say anything Kisame came in the room. He wanted the two of you to join him before dinner. You insisted that Itachi went to relax and you wanted to finish a couple things. You told them that you also wanted to help your mother with dinner. They disappeared as you did the things you stated earlier. You went to collect Kisame and Itachi when dinner was done.

As you set the table you were getting more and more nervous. You planned on telling everyone else at the dinner table. Kisame thought it was odd but sat with you anyway. When you told them your brother choked on his tea, father looked surprised and Kisame for the most part didn't react at all. After dinner you and Itachi retreated to your room after discussing that you didn't have to give Kakazu the money for another week. You laid on your back and Itachi laid on his side, hand resting on your stomach.

"How far are we?" He asked.

"Tsunade said about 3 months." Itachi's hand stopped rubbing your belly.

"You saw the hokage? Did you give them information?"

"Yes. I'm still loyal to the leaf, Itachi. I made her believe I am spying on the Akatsuki."

"Are you?"

"Sort of." You sighed heavily.

"Do you have any loyalties to the Akatsuki?"

You rubbed your temples trying to think of how to answer that. "I. I guess. I didn't tell her I know what the leaders look like or that I met them." Tsunade's words rang in your head like an annoying sound. "I haven't pledged anything."

You left your family again in the morning after a small breakfast. Your family was worried about you being away during your pregnancy but put their trust in Itachi to keep you safe. When you met the oh so charming 'zombie pair' as Kisame called them, you did tell them about your pregnancy. Kakazu said he would relay the news to the leader when he handed the money over to him. This made Pain call a meeting for the entire group. You were sitting in a tree watching Kisame and Itachi sitting there like statues below you. When they finally moved you asked what they said. Itachi explained that right now you were still useful for finding bounties and would remain doing so. Kisame chirped in repeating basically the only rule the Akatsuki had.

Anything you do in your free time is fine to do with what you please-as long as it didn't affect assignments.


	18. 18 - Your Pregnancy

18 – Your pregnancy

The nights you would sleep Itachi would rub you. Most of the time it was to touch your swollen belly, the others he would rub your back and feet before you fell asleep. You appreciated this greatly. Kisame, being very loyal to Itachi was protective of you. Kisame would not let you fight. Anytime a fight would start you were quickly put between Itachi and Kisame. When you neared a bounty you were instructed to stay by Itachi as Kisame dealt with the target. The two of them rarely ever let you out of their sight.

The ground was very unforgiving making sleeping difficult. Most nights you volunteered to keep watch as your two guardians slept. You felt this was better, since you were the better sensory type. When you did get bounties and Kakazu gave you money you would get a hotel. Those were the best moments of sleep for you.

You met another pair of Akatsuki members a few times. Their names were Deidara and Sasori. Sasori was your mid…husband. He apparently was better suited at the job than any of the other members and the leader did not want word to get out about your pregnancy. He was very level headed, down to earth and hated to be kept waiting. His partner Deidara had a grudge against Itachi for recruiting him into the Akatsuki. Anytime that you were being inspected by Sasori, Itachi would stay by your side while Kisame watched Deidara.

Currently you were walking, well wobbling, with Itachi and Kisame. You undid the cloak so you could see better and let the breeze hit your face. The leader insisted you work a cloak since it would better hide your pregnancy. You didn't think it helped since you were so big. In the middle of your thoughts you rubbed your stomach. You were in the last month of your pregnancy. It could be any day now. You three were going to meet Sasori for a checkup. Just a little more walking then you'd be able to rest.

You didn't know how much time has went by but you could feel Deidara and Sasori's chakras now. You heard liquid hit the ground and felt wetness on your legs. You stopped walking muttering an ew.

"Guys…" They turned around to look at you. "It's happeneing."

Itachi picked you up and ran as fast as he could towards Sasori. He flashed his chakra in the pattern Sasori told him to do when the child was coming. Their chakras got closer, thankfully fast. When Sasori saw you he quickly looked you over. You weren't dilated enough yet. You went to a hotel to give birth. Itachi stayed by your side unless told by Sasori to fetch something. Kisame helped as much as he could. Deidara was made to watch for threats. When you couldn't hold in your screams Itachi did a silencing jutsu around the room.

"Push." Sasori instructed you.

Holding tight to Itachi's hand you did as you were told. Through gritted teeth you screamed. After a few more pushes you heard the cries of a baby.

"It's a girl." Sasori announced handing the child to Kisame who went off to the bathroom.

You relaxed before grabbing at your stomach quickly as another contraction started. "Why does it still hurt?" You yelled in pain.

Sasori looked down, "You're having twins."

"No. I don't wanna." You whinned. Another contraction went through you. "How couldn't you tell before now?" You yelled at Sasori.

After a few pushes Sasori announced, "It's a boy."

Itachi took the second baby to the bathroom. Kisame sounded shocked, you couldn't hear what he said. Sasori finished what he needed to and cleaned up. You laid and relaxed completely exhausted. Your exhaustion subsided when Itachi and Kisame came into the bedroom with the babies. You sat up and put your hands out. Kisame held the girl and Itachi held the boy. You never thought the feeling of love could be so powerful until the moment of seeing your children together.


	19. 19 - Twins Growing Up

19 – Twins growing up

Itachi taught you the silence jutsu so when you traveled you could use it when your children cried. Even though you told Tsunade you would return you wanted Itachi to spend time with his children. The children grew up too fast for you. Itachi once noted that he was impressed with their development.

~First Words~

You were playing with the twins, repeating words, trying to get them to say things like; Your name, Itachi's name, mom, ma, dad, pa, Kisame's name, Uncle Kisame and even the things around you. Itachi and Kisame sat down near the fire talking among themselves. Your daughter seeing Itachi crawled to him. Itachi got her before she got to close to the fire. Kisame wiggled a finger in front of her and she grabbed it.

"Dad" She said and then giggled at the face that Kisame made. He quickly corrected her pointing to Itachi. She then said, "Mam" Pulling Itachi's hair. You giggled at this.

The next day you caught Kisame repeating his name to your son. You walked to him and pointed to Kisame saying his name and then to yourself saying, "Mom." You then pointed to yourself and asked who you were.

"Kime" you son said. You laughed.

You had to work with both of your children to get everyone's names right.

~First Steps~

"Uncle Kisame, look!" You chirped as your son took his first steps on his own. And then watching her brother, your daughter forced herself up on her feet. She took two steps then fell. You were so happy!

Kisame chuckled, "Looks like a sibling rivalry is starting."

Itachi picked up your daughter. You called his name and read his instant thoughts. He didn't want her to feel like she had to compete against her brother. That they had the same love in his eyes.

~When they want Itachi~

Itachi and Kisame went to bed after the twins were asleep. You were to watch over everyone tonight. Your daughter started to fuss in her sleep. You jumped from the tree and rubbed her little arm. Her whimpering got worse and she eventually woke up. You tried to soothe her but she wanted Itachi, saying "Daddy" over and over.

Itachi woke up eventually and let her lay on his chest, going back to sleep.

You didn't have many problems with your son. He already had the personality of someone that could care for themselves and strived only for the best. You were sleeping in a bed, finally. You got a hotel since you were in a small town looking for another bounty. For the most part you where in a deep sleep. Until you felt Itachi unwrap himself from you and got off the bed. Then you heard your son crying. For once he wanted Itachi and not you.

You laid and listened. Itachi was a very good and loving father when he had a moment with them. This was one of those moments.

He whispered comforting things to your son. You sat up to look at him in the dark and saw his body moving from side to side. You smiled at this. You got up and sang softly to your son. In no time your son was out again. Itachi laid him down and held you, kissing you on the forehead.

~When they swear~

You all met with Kakazu and Hidan to give them money, once again.

Unfortunately they were taken with Hidan. Especially your daughter. You made a mental note, that when she was old enough not to just simply fall for a man for their looks.

When they left, your children played with each other while you watched them. Your daughter flicked her brother in head. Before you could do anything you heard your son say,

"Bitch."

"Fuck off" your daughter replied instantly.

Itachi and Kisame walked in just as you were telling your children its not nice to swear. You turned to the two men with fire in your eyes stating that you were going to kill Hidan. The next time you did see the zombie duo you did manage to get an ouch out of Hidan. This satisfied you.

~The first time tasting something sweet~

By Itachi's treat, you went to a dango shop. It was nice. You didn't ever give the twins anything sweet because they were already handfuls. Itachi stated that he would watch them after so you could train with Kisame. So you allowed it.

You, Itachi and Kisame watched both of twins faces. Your son had Itachi's sweet tooth and your daughter didn't like them at all. Itachi happily took what she didn't eat.

You kissed Itachi goodbye and wished him good luck. When you returned from training your son was jumping around and talking very loudly. A few minutes of being around him you understood why your daughter was annoyed. Your son was being very tiring. Itachi didn't seem bothered at all. You knew he had great patience but this showed you just how great he was.

~When they get hurt~

Itachi had started teaching them simple self defense things like the proper way to punch. Unfortunately, your daughter was a very physical person. Instead of flicking her little brother like she usually did, she punched him in the cheek. Instant tears were shed from your son. Itachi scolded her, gently, calming she was never to fight against family unless it was practice. You comforted your son listening to his gentle words, happy he was the one to do it. You knew you would have been harsher on her.


	20. 20 - The Fated Battle Between Brothers

20 – The Fated Battle Between Brothers

With the real missions starting to come in from the Akatsuki, you finally went to the leaf. Your children finally were able to meet the rest of their family. You got a scolding from your mother when you arrived. You deserved it though, you haven't sent anything about the twins. You explained that you were busy and it slipped your mind. Other than that she was obviously happy to see you, as were your brother and father.

The twins were happy with the expansion of their family. You explained that you and their father had to go take care of things and wouldn't be back for a while. They were upset and asked you to stay. Itachi told them that you would stay one night with them. You were grateful for this because you were not sure if you would come back alive.

You were able to be there with them when they experienced a hot spring for the first time. They both complained about it being too hot at first but once they got used to it they splashed each other and played happily in the water. When they started to splash Kisame he used a small amount a chakra for a water jutsu and got them back. They both thought it was the coolest thing and made him do it again. Itachi slid closer to you and put an arm around your shoulder. He kissed you on the forehead when you looked at him. You didn't stay in his embrace too long as you left to gather some extra supplies from the herb room. When you were done you went to collect the children out of the hot spring so they wouldn't get over heated.

When it was time for bed you laid the twins in between you and Itachi so you could enjoy your last moments together. In the morning you were awoken by the twins jumping on the bed. After you all ate breakfast you left to see the hokage. You gave her information that you acquired and told her that they were now starting to hunt the jinchuuriki. You told her some about the twins and they were now at your parents place. You informed her that you would be leaving again and would be back when you could.

You were glad that you had left the twins your family's care. Things were getting violent. A few of the Akatsuki members were no more. And when you had heard that Sasuke had killed Orochimaru, you were shocked. You were also scared because you got information that he had formed a team and was hunting Itachi down.

When Itachi told you to go back to the leaf to watch after his children, tears spilled from your eyes. You knew this would happen all along but you didn't want it to have to happen. You knew that this would make Sasuke stronger, which is all Itachi ever wanted but you didn't like how it had to happen now. You didn't want to lose Itachi. You didn't want your children to not have their father.

Wiping your tears away you told Itachi to think of things that you wanted the children to know. Things that you want to tell him. Anything he wanted you to show them.

He thought of all their firsts and did his best to recall his thoughts and emotions. He thought about how they should always treat each other as equals and respect their elders. He hoped that they would grow to be strong and protect their family. He shared some loving thoughts about Sasuke. His thoughts when he first met you. His thoughts about reality and hoped that they would acknowledge his conclusion. And lastly how much he loved you.

Then he closed his eyes. The thoughts were so beautiful. You held each other for a long time until Kisame came to tell you it was time to go. You knew it was time since you felt Sasuke's chakra and a few others. Sasuke's chakra felt so different from when he was younger… You left telling Itachi you would take care of his children, and he simply stated that he knew you would. You told Kisame to take it easy and be careful.

When you made it back to the leaf you went straight to Tsunade. You informed her that you were done with the Akatsuki and would like to pick up where you left off. She agreed. Being left out in the dark with the Akatsuki you had the same knowledge that all of the leaf had. When you were sent on a mission, you were always sent with two goals. Get the information that you were assigned to get and also to acquired more information on the Akatsuki's abilities.

Your children were happy to see you and when they asked about their dad you told them that he was gone. They were so upset. All you could do was hold them both and silently cried with them. You saved Itachi's memories for now. You decided it would be better to hold onto them until they were a little older and could fully understand and cherish them.


	21. 21 - War Sasuke Finds Out

21 – War and Sasuke Finds Out

During the great war you left your children with your family. You left them knowing that you were of better use to fighting in the war. When you heard that the enemy used a reanimation jutsu and felt something like Itachi's chakra you rushed to see him. You also felt Sasuke's chakra. When you made it there you heard Itachi's final words before he disappeared. You hid yourself from Sasuke. Quickly regaining composure of yourself you ran back into battle.

When the war was over Sasuke returned to the leaf. He left to see how the world worked, or that was the rumor anyway. You heard rumors he had a child and was married now but didn't look into it. While you were on a mission collecting information you ran into Sasuke. He asked you if you knew about Itachi. You showed him most of everything you experienced with Itachi, including your children.

You smiled at his expression. "You've been an uncle for a while now, Sasuke."

He promised you that he would visit someday to see the twins.

Life was difficult without Itachi, but your children made life worth something. When the twins turned 6 almost 7, you gave them everything that Itachi gifted you with. Their bonds between themselves strengthened to an unbreakable state. Their respect for family, their elders and most importantly their village was heightened. They both seemed to have the very soul of Itachi within them with how much they loved their village.

When Sasuke did visit, you were glad. The twins both awakened their sharingan. Sasuke shared the information with them about the Uchiha clan. Sasuke visited sometimes to see how their sharingan was developing. He was impressed and proud to call them family.

Your daughter grew to be a great taijutsu user. While your son was excellent at ninjutsu and genjutsu. When they were together they could easily defeat you in training. They had excellent team work.

You did not look for anyone else knowing you would never find anyone even close to Itachi. You were happy with the life that you had. You were sure that your kekkei genkai would have died with you but when your brother finally made you an aunt, his child obtained it. You worked with his child and taught them how to make your special remedy for when the emotions became too much.

Life was great with your family and you wouldn't have lived your life any other way.


End file.
